To Hell And Back Again
by I Wishes For Fishes
Summary: Based on the episode On The Head Of A Pin.What if Cas didn't get to dean in time and Alistair sent dean back to aphic description of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry the last chapter sucked I know it did so I'm sorry.I wrote the chapter late at night so 't go into a lot of detail cause you can look the scene up on Youtube, and you can watch the episode On The Head Of A Pin season last paragraph didn't sound right I tried to fix it but my computer was acting chapter is really short again sorry.

Ch.2

Sam ran over to his bloody brother who was laying on the ground slowly walked over to Sam who was now on the verg of heard the angel Sam quickly turned around.

"Heal him,now!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't."

"Why the hell not,you got him into this!"

"Sam I'm truly sorry but Alistair has left me, very week and I now think I know who has been murdering the angels and I need my strength to kill them."

Sam was now kneeling on the ground lifting Dean onto his stood up carrying Dean looking at Cas with a scared look on his responded with an equally troubled look.

"I also have to heal my vessel."Cas looked down not being able to look at Sam's worried face.

"Yeah,well the least you could do is help me get him to the hospital."

Sam carried Dean outside to the impala and layed him down gently in the went around to the other side of the impala and sat down in the passenger laying his limp and bloody brother in the back of Baby,Sam moved over to open the driver side door,crawled inside and stuck the key in the ingnition.

"So who do you think has been murdering the angels?",Sam asked after a few minutes of akward silence.

"I have an idea but I hope I'm wrong."

"Well whats your idea?"

"Uriel."Cas said calmly.

"What,why would Uriel kill seven angels, wasn't he helping you?"

"Yes,I don't know why he would kill angels but again, I hope I'm wrong."

Sam gave his unconcious brother a worried then turned around to see Dean's condition having not been able to get a good look at him earlier due to fighting turned to Sam."I'm really sorry this happened Sam, I wasn't expecting the trap to break."

"Yeah well, sorry does't pay the bills."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter sucked I know it did so I'm sorry.I wrote the chapter late at night so 't go into a lot of detail cause you can look the scene up on Youtube, and you can watch the episode On The Head Of A Pin season last paragraph didn't sound right I tried to fix it but my computer was acting chapter is really short again sorry.

Ch.2

Sam ran over to his bloody brother who was laying on the ground slowly walked over to Sam who was now on the verg of heard the angel Sam quickly turned around.

"Heal him,now!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't."

"Why the hell not,you got him into this!"

"Sam I'm truly sorry but Alistair has left me, very week and I now think I know who has been murdering the angels and I need my strength to kill them."

Sam was now kneeling on the ground lifting Dean onto his stood up carrying Dean looking at Cas with a scared look on his responded with an equally troubled look.

"I also have to heal my vessel."Cas looked down not being able to look at Sam's worried face.

"Yeah,well the least you could do is help me get him to the hospital."

Sam carried Dean outside to the impala and layed him down gently in the went around to the other side of the impala and sat down in the passenger laying his limp and bloody brother in the back of Baby,Sam moved over to open the driver side door,crawled inside and stuck the key in the ingnition.

"So who do you think has been murdering the angels?",Sam asked after a few minutes of akward silence.

"I have an idea but I hope I'm wrong."

"Well whats your idea?"

"Uriel."Cas said calmly.

"What,why would Uriel kill seven angels, wasn't he helping you?"

"Yes,I don't know why he would kill angels but again, I hope I'm wrong."

Sam gave his unconcious brother a worried then turned around to see Dean's condition having not been able to get a good look at him earlier due to fighting turned to Sam."I'm really sorry this happened Sam, I wasn't expecting the trap to break."

"Yeah well, sorry does't pay the bills."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter and I just made up a hospital if it's a real hospital then thats chapter may or may not be long just thought i would warn you.

Ch.3

After about an hour drive to the nearest hospital Sam and Cas were unsure about Dean's the doctors took Dean away to a room, down the hall to be examined a nurse saw the blood on Cas's face. The nurse had dark hair and and looked to be in her early told her in a polite tone that he was fine. Soon after telling him he could ask for help any time she walked away.

Sam and Cas waited in the the lobby for news on Dean's condition for about two were the only ones there except for the receptionist who was and old lady in a very sour mood because she had to work name tag read "Lillian".Lillian didn't take kindly to Sam and Cas reason being she was about to go home but the girl who was supposed to work the night shift had called in and nobody else would come in.

Sam had his face in his hands while Cas was stitting in the chair next to him, showing no emotion about the situation.A nurse suddenly appeared and stood infront of Sam and was blond and looked like she was in her mid smiled and looked at Sam."You can see your brother now."Sam shot up instantly while Cas slowly rose up beside him.

Sam turned to Cas,"So are you gonna bolt now or are you going to stay?"

"I'll come in and see how he's doing but then I will have to go and talk to Uriel."

"Well thank you for coming with me."

Cas just nodded and they continued to follow the nurse down the hall to room nurse held the door open for Sam and Sam's disappointment Dean was still unconsious but at least he wasn't bloody anymore. The nurse turned to Sam who was standing next to Dean's was right next to Sam studying the machines they had hooked up to him.

"There is something you must know Mr.James." The nurse had a very worried look that caused knots to form in Sam's raised his head and had a mix between a confused and worried look.

"Your brother's current state is very, very, bad and we're not entirely sure he will make it,I just wanted you to be prepared for the worst."Sam and Cas looked at each other for a looked back a the nurse and gave her a small nod.A few minutes later Sam had sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed while Cas had been leaning against the wall in a distant corner.

"Sam."Cas said desperatly

"What"Sam didn't even turn around to look a him he just stayed staring at his unmoving brother.

"I...I am very sorry this happened ."Cas was now standing two feet away from Sam.

"Oh,save it!" Sam shot up.

"Don't tell me your sorry"Sam was now standing only a foot away from Cas who looked at him confused. "You're the one who got him into this and so help me if he dies, I will find a way to kill you!"

"And then what, I'm the only one who will help you."Cas was now standing even closer to Sam.

Sam went to say something else but the angel vanished before he could get a word out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you liked ch 3 bit longer than ch 1 & you like this chapter.

Ch.4

The next morning Dean was still not awake this worried Sam and with Alistair back in hell if Dean died he would for sure go back hell and continue to torture or be tortured for that thought mad Sam sick to his stomach but he was soon jerked away from his burst through the door an almost ran to Dean's bedside.

"How's he doing?"Bobby asked inbetween gasps for breath.

"And,how long has it been since you've got any sleep?"bobby asked still starring at Dean in shock.

"Well to answer your first question he hasn't been awake for a day and a half."

"And as for your second question I haven't slept in two days."

"Two days?" "Boy you need some sleep and where is that damn angel buddy of your's !"

"He left last night."Sam said calmly to tired to make a fuss.

"He left,that son of a bitch how in the hell could he leave in a time like this!"

"Bobby calm down please."Sam stood up to put a hand on bobby's shoulder.

Bobby's breathing finally returned back to normal.

"You should get some rest Sam for Dean's sake,go get a motel room I'll keep an eye on him."

"But Bobby, what if he wakes up and I'm not here."Sam shifted uneasily.

"Sam he would understand,you really need some rest and I don't think another cup of coffee will do any good."

Sam and Bobby were still standing infront of one another both with extremely worried looks on thier face.

Dean knew what had happened. Alistair had almost killed him and now he was in a coma clinging onto life as long as he could but he was losing his last thing he had seen wich was still a blur, was Cas stabbing Alistair and fighting didn't know how the fight ended up but he knew that if he died he would go back to hell and be forced to torture again...one way or another.

While in his coma Dean relived the unspeekable torture he went was currently remembering the time Alistair had made sure to snap every bone in his body including smashing his knee screamed himself hoarse only to try to scream again and for nothing to come with the snap of Alistair's fingers,he would be put back together again.

After a lot of refusing Sam finally did as Bobby asked and went and got a motel was almost nine when Sam Crawled into the crappy came fairly easy but the thought that Dean could die or wake up and he wouldn't be there for him.


End file.
